lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Cloud Man (TV series)
10 |first = The Report |last = A Bright Forecast |basedon = Cloud Man by Trailblazer101 |rating = |developed = Trail Blazer Studios |distributed = Trail Blazer Studios |channel = Frick TV |run = September 20th, 2019 - present |runtime = 30 minutes |prev = |succ = }} }} Cloud Man is a 2019 animated science fiction superhero drama TV series based on the childhood character Cloud Man created by Trailblazer101, who served as the showrunner and composer. The series was developed and distributed by Trail Blazer Studios. It was released on Frick TV, with the first season premiering in September of 2019. The series was renewed in June of 2019 ahead of the season one premiere for a second season, which is scheduled to premiere in September of 2020. A spin-off TV series, Zapper, is scheduled to premiere in July of 2020 on Frick TV. Synopsis After famous weather forecaster Arthur Gibson ( ) is caught in the crossfire of an unstable electric power plant explosion while reporting on the conditions in the area, he gains a set of weather-based powers at the cost of his humanity. Using his newfound abilities, Gibson begins a life of heroic actions as the superhero Cloud Man, saving innocent civilians for the greater good, only to discover the true reason why his life and career have since failed him, which prompts him to investigate the explosion and the billionaire industrialist Dr. Nimbus ( ) in search for answers. Voice Cast and Characters * as Arthur Gibson / Cloud Man : A charming weather forecaster who, after reporting on an electric power plant and getting caught in the blast of its explosion, gains weather-based powers while also being transformed into a humanoid cloud. Gibson is a charismatic individual who often thinks more of himself than he does of others but learns the error of his ways following the accident that took his good appearance from him, although he later gains the ability to transform to and from his human form after getting chemical advancements. Gibson feels that he has to make amends to those that he disregarded following his accident. Gibson's archetype is influenced by from the for his charisma, ego, and actions. * as Virginia Kaus : The co-anchor of the news station that Arthur Gibson works at and is his love interest. Kaus is a very caring and heartwarming individual who takes pride in her work and looks after others to the best of her ability. After Kaus learns of Gibson's condition, she aids him in finding a cure and eventually gets caught up in his heroic actions, but usually still sees Gibson for who he is on the inside and not for what he has become following his accident or for what his actions represent. * as Weatherman Grant : A weatherman who is the co-anchor with Virginia Kaus at the news station that Arthur Gibson works at. Grant is a close friend of Gibson's but is often seen as a partial rival to him both in the workplace and for his affection over Kaus, and outcasts Gibson for his disfigurement due to the accident. Grant eventually redeems himself with Gibson who rights his wrongs made between the two. * as Dave Walker / Zapper : A former data collector at the electric power plant who became an investigative journalist for the news station that his former colleague, Arthur Gibson, worked at. Walker gains flight and electricity powers due to the power plant explosion after investigating the plant. Walker prolongs to expose and take down Dr. Nimbus and his business, and befriends Gibson along the way, eventually partnering together to defeat Nimbus and uncover answers to the cause of the explosion. The character was created by Trail's sister and is influenced by . * as Dr. Cyrus Boone "C. B." Nimbus / The Saint : A philosophical scientist who is the owner of the electric power plant that exploded. Nimbus has faced allegations of being associated with the black market and for hiring shooters to carry out crimes to keep his business and career intact. Nimbus gains his own set of weather-based powers opposite of Gibson's and is transformed into a humanoid storm cloud due to the explosion, but can transform back to his human form, unlike Gibson. His character is an analog to from the film , with aspects also being taken from the definition of "nimbus", "a luminous cloud or a halo surrounding a supernatural being or a saint". Episodes Season One * Ep. 01 - The Report : Weather forecaster Arthur Gibson gains weather-based powers after getting caught in an electric power plant explosion at his work and undergoes an investigation into the mysterious incident while using his newfound powers to stop crime in his home town. During his investigation and crime-fighting, Gibson finds a lead to a shootout that has suspicious connections to the recent incident. * Ep. 02 - Precipitation : After getting caught in the explosion of the power plant, Gibson discovers that he has an incredible set of new powers at his disposal. After carrying out a series of power tests, Gibson gets himself involved in a city-wide outbreak of individuals affected by the plant explosion, prompting Gibson to control his powers fast enough to be able to contain the outbreak before innocents get hurt. * Ep. 03 - Short Circuit : Shortly after stopping the outbreak, Gibson sets out to track down the cause of the plant explosion back to its orchestrater and bring justice to his city and all affected. Along the way, Gibson encounters a former colleague from the power plant who has been exposed to the work of one Dr. Nimbus and is revealed to have been involved in the plant before its explosion. Gibson and his new friend join forces to solve the mysterious case but are only lead to uncovering more mysteries hinting towards a bigger threat. * Ep. 04 - Super Surge : While Gibson and Walker continue their investigation on the case surrounding the power plant explosion and potential sabotage, the duo find themselves getting involved in a secret crime operation conspiracy with dark intentions to mutate the residents of the city into superpowered beings. As they begin to unravel the orchestrator of the plant explosion, their investigation is found out as their lives are put in mortal danger. * Ep. 05 - Undertaken, Underground : With their investigation being compromised and themselves being caught by a mad scientist gang, Gibson and Walker are now separated from each other and plan their escape routes to free themselves from captivity in hopes of uncovering more pieces of the case. Just as Gibson gains freedom and works to lead the investigation with the city police, Walker remains among the perpetrators acting as a mole, discovering new intel too dire for him to share. * Ep. 06 - An Open Case : Now working with the city police department on expanding the investigation of the power plant explosion, Gibson becomes doubtful of new clues and decides to venture off on his own, giving the case up to the police. All the while Walker remains acting as a mole among the gang as he becomes closer with its members and knowledgeable of their plans until the gang's base is raided by the police who intercept the gang and Walker's investigation. * Ep. 07 - Identity Crisis : After their investigation seemed to near its end, Gibson and Walker uncover new intel from the gang members which lead them back on track to the true cause of the power plant explosion and the lasting impacts it holds. However, when the duo confronts Dr. Nimbus after discovering of his connections to the mad scientist gang, Nimbus has started up a new explosion that is set to wipe out the entire city, while giving Nimbus his humanoid cloud appearance and set of dangerous high-voltage powers. * Ep. 08 - Twister Turmoil : Now that Dr. Nimbus has gained massive high-voltage powers of his own, becoming a near-omnipotent being of storm energy called "the Saint", he sets out on his own campaign to use his newfound powers to abruptly destroy the city and spread the energy of his private power plant throughout the city to create more mutated individuals under his control to seize immense power. Gibson and Walker are put at odds on how to defeat Nimbus while their arrogance may cause the end of their precious city and rise to a new greater foe. * Ep. 09 - Blown Wide Open : With Dr. Nimbus having become "the Saint" and is now spreading a mutation and dangerous twister throughout the city, Gibson and Walker learn to set their differences aside to fight for what's right to save their city and defeat Nimbus' schemes. However, the mutation twister has caused numerous new problems and elemental threats to arise, causing a fault in the duo's plans, with the fate of the city worsening by the day. * Ep. 10 - A Bright Forecast : Their city has crumbled to the hands of the evil Saint, their powers stripped from them due to a chemical exposure outbreak, and the clock is ticking as the city is on its' last legs before the Saint plunges the city and soon, the world, into a never-ending mutation storm with him at the helm, all the while the very mutation twister that the Saint created is tearing apart the core of the Earth, which prompts the powerless duo, Gibson and Walker, to fight with all they have left to save the world from an imminent doom. Season Two * Ep. 01 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 02 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 03 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 04 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 05 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 06 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 07 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 08 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 09 - To be announced : To be announced * Ep. 10 - To be announced : To be announced Future Spin-off A spin-off TV series, Zapper, is in development and is scheduled to premiere in July of 2020 on Frick TV. The series will be set 2 months after the events of Cloud Man season one and will center on Dave Walker / Zapper as he continues protecting the city to stop local and catastrophic threats. While fighting some newfound foes, Zapper is lead to follow a mysterious case that will lead to deadly consequences and unearthing mysterious from his past. Trivia * The character Cloud Man was created by Trail for his comic book series during Trail's childhood. ** Additionally, the character Zapper was created by Trail's sister for his comic book series, which influenced Trail to create the original Cloud Man comics. Trail and his sister had the Zapper and Cloud Man comics crossover, and that influenced Trail to include Zapper in the Cloud Man TV series to honor the comics. * A majority of the series consists of new concepts and plot details that were not included in Trail's original comics to add more depth and originality to the series. * The series will be available to stream on The LMMCU after each season premieres on Frick TV. Gallery Cloud Man Drawing.jpg|The Cloud Man drawing. Category:Trailblazer101 Category:Trail Blazer Studios Category:Frick TV Category:Cloud Man Category:TV Shows Category:TV shows Category:Animation Category:Science Fiction Category:Science fiction Category:Comic science fiction Category:Superhero Fiction Category:Superhero fiction Category:Superhero shows Category:Superheroes Category:Drama Category:Childhood Inspirations Category:TV-PG Category:September Category:2019 Category:2020 Category:Upcoming